The Stars Are Extra Bright Tonight
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: What if Jack, Kate, and the gang didn't show up when they did in 1977? Suliet fluff3


The Stars Are Extra Bright Tonight

A/N: Okay, so I got some reviews on my last story, and I promised some fluff. Well, I got this idea bubbling around so I thought I might try it out. It is a one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it! And pretty pleaseee, reviews are love. They're the BEST motivation. 3

And btw—this story answers the question: What if Jack and the gang did not return to the island? Well at least, what would happen if they didn't return when they did…

* * *

If there was one thing I hated more than living in the 70's, on this stupid island away from my home and my family, it would be working in the motor pool. When I was little, I would work on cars all the time with my father, but it wasn't a job for me. Here, I had to come home to James every night smelling like oil, sweat, and dirt, and sometimes, no matter how hard I tried, some stains wouldn't come out for days. Being a doctor and doing research was clean. Well, at least it usually was. But no, I couldn't be a doctor here. _Oh well…_ I sighed. _At least I'm not working long hours or being gone from James too much of the time._

One day, after three long years of being in the 70's, I decided to take a day off. I don't really ever take days off, unless I am really sick or something, but for some reason, I just woke up feeling really strange that morning, and since James already had the day off too, I figured maybe we could spend some quality time together.

Around six o'clock, the time I'm usually getting up, I picked up the phone on my nightstand and called my boss.

"Hey Bob, it's Juliet. I'm so sorry, but I think I've come down with something. I don't really know what it is, no. Yeah, James is okay. I'll make sure he takes good care of me. Thanks so much. Alright, you too. Bye." Well, that was easy.

Very much to James's delight, I snuggled back into the covers after I hung up the phone. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I really did wake up feeling really strange. It must have been a dream, but I felt like something was about to happen; something big.

I ignored my conscience telling me I shouldn't have lied and called out, and I settled back into James's arms. I fell back asleep almost immediately, and when I woke up a few hours later, James was gone. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and read the note he left on his pillow.

_Juliet, _

_Sorry babydoll but I got called into work for a few hours. You slept right through the phone call, so I didn't wanna rustle you up. I should be home by four. Love ya. _

–_James_

I groaned. Great, the one thing I had in mind for the day was now officially out the window. _Hmm… maybe I'll do some housework, _I thought. _Housework in my underwear maybe? Nah… James would be mad if I did that without him again…_ Instead, I decided to read. So, I got out of bed to grab a book, and then settled back in.

Four o'clock couldn't have come any slower. Around noon I got hungry and made a sandwich. Around three thirty I got hungry again and decided to make James's favorite meal: fettuccine alfredo. At exactly four o'clock (I was mighty impressed) James walked in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled over to him. He said nothing. I continued stirring the pasta, and put the burner on low. As soon as I turned around to welcome James, I saw the look: the hungry, passionate, I-gotta-have-you-now look. Before I could say another word he literally swept me off my feet and wrapped my legs around his waist. I shrieked in surprise.

"Whoa, well hello to you too, James," I giggled. He didn't say a single word. Instead, he captured my lips with his and lifted me onto the counter top next to the sink. His tongue was tantalizing, and his hands started rubbing my back as he moaned into me. I pulled away for breath and took straight to his neck. He moaned again and I did too. Quickly, he pulled away and took off his Dharma work jumper as I took off my white cotton t-shirt. His lips found mine once again. Slowly, he reached down from my chest to slip off my cotton pajama shorts. I pushed down his boxers in response. I don't know what the hell got into him, but whatever it was, I sure as hell was enjoying it. He leaned me back against the cabinets and I arched my back as he finally hit the spot. We both groaned in pleasure.

As soon as we were finished, James breathed hard into my neck. Still wrapped around each other, I realized we were both sticky with sweat.

"Babe… that was really intense… where did that… come from?" I asked incredulously. I was breathing heavily too. His musky scent was all I could smell and it was slightly intoxicating. I wanted him again.

He chuckled. "Well, sunshine, I been thinkin' 'bout you all damn day… and what I wanted to do to ya… I was really frickin' pissed I had to go on patrol." He pulled away from my neck and kissed me softly before helping me get my pants and shirt off the floor.

"That was… that was exciting. We should do that more often." I whispered in his ear seductively. He chuckled again as he pulled his own pants up.

"Well I didn't expect you to be in the kitchen, but we haven't done it on the counters yet so I figured why the hell not?" He helped me down from the counter and it dawned on me all of a sudden.

"Oh shit! Dinner!" I yelled and rushed toward the stove. I turned it off immediately and tasted a noodle. They were soggy, but still edible.

"Whatcha makin'?" he asked as he walked up behind me and started nuzzling my neck again. I groaned.

"Well, it was going to be your favorite. But I cooked the noodles too long. Unless, of course, you don't mind the sogginess. I made the sauce already so we just have to pour and reheat I guess." I sighed. Dinner would have been perfect if I'd just had ten more minutes to serve it and set everything up. _Ohh well, that was worth it…_ I thought to myself, smirking.

"I don't mind it, sweetheart. You and I are gonna have us a special night. There ain't no worries tonight." He nudged me out of the way and got the strainer out for the noodles.

"I was cooking, James, I don't need you to do it for me!" I laughed.

"Nuh uh, I got this. I ruined the noodles, so the least I can do is finish the job." He winked at me and put the noodles back into the pot before mixing in the sauce. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I don't know what got into him, but I really liked it. He was being helpful and charming and spontaneous. I mean, he usually is those things, but tonight was different. _He _was different.

We ate dinner by candle light, me sitting on his lap and us feeding each other off the same plate. It was one of the most romantic things he'd never done for me. I don't even know where the hell he found those candles. He rubbed my back the entire time, and I rubbed his neck in return, while playing with his hair some too.

After we were both completely stuffed, James carried me into the living room, wedding style. I giggled. "James what are you doiiing," I squealed, as he plopped me onto the couch.

"Like I was sayin' before, you an' I are gonna have a special night. We're gonna do a little bit a' everything. We had crazy amazin' sex in a different place, so now we're gonna watch us any movie of your choosin'." He sank down to his knees in front of me, grinning. I opened my legs a little and got closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well baby, I don't care what we watch. You pick," I said.

"Nuh uh. You made dinner for me, and ya made my favorite meal. So, we get to watch yer choice of a movie. Now what's it gonna be?" he asked, nibbling on my earlobe. I tingled everywhere.

"Uhhh… stop! I can't think straight when you're doing that…" I giggled again. He pulled away and kissed my lips instead, soft and tender.

"Mmmm," I pulled away. "How about Casablanca?" I asked as sweetly as I could. James wasn't a fan of lovey-dovey movies.

"Okay. Whatever you want, sunshine." He smiled and kissed me again before sitting up on the couch next to me. I got the movie and put it in the VHS player before plopping down next to James and snuggling up to his chest, his right arm draped over me. I didn't think it was possible, but I realized right in that very moment that I loved James more than I had that morning, and that morning I swore to myself I couldn't possibly love him any more than I did. I thought my heart was literally going to burst with happiness, and I kinda wanted to cry because of it.

How did I come to deserve this? I failed in so many things in life. I failed at keeping my parents together, I failed at my first marriage, I failed at saving the pregnant women in my actual time, and I failed at getting off this bloody rock when I had the chance. Why did I deserve this great man who treats me like I'm this sacred piece of gold? I couldn't answer my question, and I knew better than to ask James. The question would just upset him. He hates seeing me "put myself down" or whatever, but considering what I've been through in my lifetime, I think it's a reasonable thing to wonder.

Well, the movie ended around seven, and after switching positions a few times, I ended up with my head rested in James's lap. He was slowly running his fingers through my hair until the rhythmic motion almost put me to sleep. I didn't even know the movie was over until he nudged me a little and leaned his head over mine to see if I was awake.

"I'm not asleep…" I said groggily.

"Uh huh, sure…" he grinned.

"Well even if I am, it's your fault. You're so… relaxing. The way you play with my hair…" I sighed and pulled his arm to my chest like a teddy bear.

"Well, Blondie, you're gonna have to wake up fer what I got planned next…" His drawl made my skin tingle.

"Alright, I'm up…" I groaned as I finally sat up. _This better be good…_

"Alrighty then. First of all, I need ya to go to the bedroom and grab us a couple blankets. Change into something a bit warmer than yer shorts, and meet me outside in the backyard. Got it?"

I was puzzled. _We already ate dinner, what else can he have planned?_

I obliged and met him out back about five minutes later. He quickly took the blanket from me and spread it out over the soft grass. I sat down on it and took the other blanket and wrapped myself in it. The air was chilly, but the island stayed humid all year round, so the chill didn't bother me too much.

James looked around, and quickly darted back inside. He returned with a pillow, a bowl of strawberries, and something else, but he quickly put it in his back pocket so I didn't get to see what it was.

"Oh my… James, this is lovely!" He sat down next to me and snuggled under the blanket before putting the pillow behind him and the strawberries in his lap.

I scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Honey, this is beautiful," I said. "Strawberries on a blanket under the stars… you're kinda incredible, I hope you know." I giggled flirtatiously.

"Well, think of it as a sexy dessert. And these strawberries are fresh as can be, cuz they just arrived today. I put them on the counter when I came home but I guess you didn't notice 'em." He winked at me. The moon was so bright I could still see every beautiful feature on his face.

"It's wonderful, James. Really. Tonight was wonderful."

We fed each other strawberries in a comfortable silence. The stars twinkled above us, and for just a second I actually believed I was home; that James and I were finally home where we belonged.

"You know, the stars are extra bright tonight," I said softly. I fed James the last strawberry.

He swallowed and whispered back, in that sexy drawl of his, "But they sure aren't as perty as you are now, Juliet. And I mean that." I could feel myself blushing in response, but I didn't know what to say. I just softly kissed his lips instead.

James put the plate to the side, and after adjusting the blanket, and pillow, he layed down. I settled my head in his chest as his wrapped his warm arms around me. I breathed him in, and smiled at the thought of how I was going to repay him for all this romance tomorrow night.

"When I was a kid, before my parents died… I used to go into my backyard with a blanket and just stare up at the stars fer hours. My mom… she'd look everywhere fer me and would always find me just starin' up at the night sky. I don't know what it is about the stars that would interest me… maybe I thought there was a God or somethin' lookin' back down on me. In fact… I don't think I've done this in a real long time. I don't have the time or need to be lookin' up at stars for hours anymore. But you wanna know somethin', Jules? I feel like as long as yer here watchin' the stars with me… I got all the time in the world."

I was speechless. Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back. James never, _ever _talked about his childhood. This must have been really hard for him. And of course, I was beyond flattered. I knew he loved me… but my heart always seemed to melt when he said things like that.

We layed there for a good twenty minutes or so before James finally spoke again.

"Hey, Juliet?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, James, I'm awake."

"Okay, good. Cuz… there's somethin' I need to ask you."

"Alright."

He was quiet. He arched his hips a little so he could get into his back pocket. I had totally forgotten about seeing him stick something in there. Now, I was really curious.

Slowly, he turned to his side so that his weight was rested on his right elbow, and I shifted so my weight was on my left one. He didn't say anything at first, but I could tell by the nervous expression on his face that whatever he was about to say was really serious. I braced myself.

"Will you… um… will you marry me?" I gasped. In his hand was a ring. A ring that sparkled in the moonlight. A ring that was beautiful and perfect in every way. A ring that would change my life forever. "I mean, I know we only been together a couple years now, and I don't know how long a guy is supposed to wait for, but… I dunno, Jules, this just feels right. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are the most amazing woman, and you deserve to have a _good _husband, and not the cheap lowlife you married before." That made me chuckle. "I know life sucks at the moment cuz we're not in our own time, and on this damn island, but you changed me, Juliet. You didn't just give me two weeks. You gave me three incredible years. I wanna make you so happy that you feel like yer gonna burst. I want you to have babies with me, just… not for a couple more years…" Another laugh from the both of us. "And ya know, I want you to finally feel like yer livin' fer somethin'. You always are sayin' how what yer doin' is pointless and how you miss home… well baby… I wanna be your home. I wanna be yer family. I want you to live yer live to the fullest, even on this damn rock. Cuz honestly Blondie… ya never know when life is gonna be taken from ya. I don't want you to have a single regret."

By this point, my vision is blurred due to the hot tears streaming down my face. I let the sob out and just vigorously nodded my head up and down before James laughed and put the ring on my finger. We sat up and he squeezed me tightly while stroking my hair. I was still speechless so I just laughed and cried into his shoulder.

After a few moments, I finally pulled myself together and asked him, "Where did all that come from? How long have you been planning this? Did you know you were going to do this this morning?"

He chuckled. "Well, yes and no. Uh, I've had the ring for about a month, but I wanted to wait for the right time, ya know? I decided this morning that I was gonna do it tonight which is why I was so glad you didn't go ta work. Yer so crabby when you come home from work…" I laughed and shook my head. "But uh… to answer the first question, well, that's kinda a long story. See, the other night I had this awful nightmare. It felt so _real _though. Jack and Kate and Hugo and Sayid… they all came back. But they came to 1977 somehow…"

"How would that be possible?" I asked, intrigued.

"I don't know. See, they came back, and we got them Dharma jobs sayin' they were recruits off the sub. Well then all this other stuff happened, and it's kinda all fuzzy now, but somehow Jack gets it in his brain that we gotta destroy the island. That way, it's as if we never crashed here. Well, somethin' happened and he dropped some bomb into where they're diggin'. Well apparently the bomb didn't work or somethin', cuz then somehow you got sucked down into the hole. It sounds pretty crazy but … it may all be really fuzzy, and I may not have all the details right, but I remember your face, clear as day. Yer like… yer scared. And I'm holdin' onto you fer dear life and I'm scared too. Then you get this calm look on yer face and you just… let go. I literally woke up to my own screaming… Jesus I hate even remembering that damn dream…"

"Jesus James… _that's _what you were dreaming about two nights ago? You scared the shit out of me…"

"Yeah, well, dream-you scared the shit out of me! Juliet, ever since that stupid goddamn nightmare, all I can think about is that look on yer face. You were petrified, and I couldn't save you. I lost you. And so help me I am never goin' to experience that feelin' ever again… even though it wasn't real, I woke up and the pain was real. You were right there next to me, but the heartbreak, the pain… it was all there." By this point I was curled up on his lap like a child now. I needed to be as close to him as possible, so he would know that I _am _here.

"James… I am so sorry… I can't imagine losing you either. And I promise, I am never going to take this life here with you for granted. You're right. You _are _my home, now. It'd be nice to see Rachel and Julian, but… I think I should start coming to terms with the fact that I'll probably never see them again." I sighed, and he kissed me, slow and softly.

"Let's not be sad tonight. Let's go inside and celebrate the right way, shall we?" He grinned and I couldn't help but grin in return. He wiped the tears from my face and helped me pick up the blankets and such. Before I stepped inside though, I took one last look up at the stars. I couldn't believe it. The stars were brighter than they were before.

* * *

A/N: Ahh I loved writing this. So please, tell me what you think! One shots are kinda my thing so if I get some good reviews on this, I'll have muchhh more motivation for writing more!


End file.
